Plants Vs Zombies: Take Back Suburbia
by LonyTheWolfy
Summary: A Story About Matt, A Commando Pea That Does All That He can to help save Suburbia (Characthers From: Pvz,Pvz 2 , Pvz Gw 1 & 2) Rated T Because of High Level Violence
1. Ch 1 Do You Promise?

_**THIS IS MY FIRST EVER STORY,I'M BRAZILIAN SO I'M NOT THE BEST AT ENGLISH,I MIGHT GET SOME STUPID MISTAKES,PLEASE REVIEW AND RATE ACCORDING TO YOUR REACTION,PLEASE DON'T USE BAD WORDS. THANKS FOR READING**_

" _Take care…" Said the Little Potted Gatling Pea_

" _Don't you worry, I will be back soon" Said Matt, The Commando Pea_

" _Are you sure you don't want to stay here? The Bunker is great!" Said the cute little Gatling Pea_

" _Listen….The War won't let us choose when and where I want to be , I got to go, I promise I will be back soon" Said Matt, Before Putting on his bandana, while his hair(or leafs that look like a hairstyle) start to get soaked, and the rain falls"_

" _ **You promise?"**_ _whispered Gatling Pea, almost crying_

" _Yes. I Promise"_

 _After he said that, Sally, The Stuffy Flower Called Him_

" _Hey Matt! We have to go! Are you Ready?"_

" _Ok! I'm Ready,Sally"_

 _ **Author's Note: This Is My First Chapter, So it's kind of boring, I know. Thanks for Reading and Welcome….To Plants Vs Zombies: Take Back Suburbia**_


	2. Ch 2-1 War,Cruel War (Part 1)

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS A LOT OF WAR VIOLENCE, YOU WERE WARNED**_

" _Scott, You And Solosis Are Ready?" Said Matt_

" _Sure, Let's Make Some Heads Roll!" Said Scott, the Last Toxic Pea_

" _I'm Ready, COME AT ME, ZOMBIES! "Said Solosis, The Only Male Sunflower, attaching him to Scott with His Heal Beam_

" _Ok, Everyone Else Ready? "_

" _Prepared For Trouble" Said Linda, the Camo Cactus_

" _Gonna Wreck Things Up!" Yelled Kevin, The Ice Pea_

" _Calm down there, Kevin, you need to do this in style" Said Dunckle, The Agent Pea_

" _Ok, Everyone Ready?" Said Matt_

" _3, 2, 1,"_

" _CHILLI BEAM BOMB!" Yelled The 4 Peashooters, The cactus prepared the Potato mines, And The Sunflowers Attached their Heal Beams in their closest friends_

" _Brainz?" said one of the zombies_

 _During the start of the attack, Zomboss Was celebrating, but some Weeds Would not let this happen…_

" _This Is the Best Brain I Have Ever Tasted!" Said Zomboss_

 _And Then, The Weeds Came and Started Attacking, Leaded by Dunckle, Attacking From Behind Cover, Zomboss Teleported Away, While the Others Did All they could to stop the plants, but this was just a distraction…._

 _A Lot Of Heads Were Rolling in the ground, attracted by the sound, a Imp Came out of Nowhere, and Started Shooting the weeds, killing each and every one of the weeds, but they never gave up and got to the Imp,_

" _Heck!" Said Agent Pea, Losing Tons of Allies_

 _BOOOM!_

" _A Soldier Took down Dunckle with a ZPG, His Sunflower couldn't take it and died together"_

" _Argh!" Yelled Dunckle,_

" _That's it then…..good luck guys…." Said him in the radio_

" _Damn! We lost Dunckle!" Said Kevin, Protecting the garden that he just raised, while attached to a sunflower's heal bean_

" _I Promise I will Avenge you, Man" He continued_

" _SUFFER,YOU DAMN ZOMBIES!" He Rooted Himself in the ground, his Ice Shooting Mouth turned into a Gatling Death Machine, He Killed Every Single Zombie Around, Making then Suffer in the process._

 _During This Time, Matt And Scott Were Together Picking Up The Last Garden For Today._


	3. Ch 2-2 Victory,Sweet Victory

_**WARNING: CONTAINS WAR VIOLENCE**_

" _Ready Scott?" Said Matt_

" _Yeah…." Scott Whispered_

 _They both Rooted Themselves in the ground, and activated the Gatling pea mode, they killed every zombie, until they heard something_

 _BLING BLING_

 _A Golden Coin were shot at Matt's Left Leaf, The Stuffy Flower Came for the Rescue_

" _Take That, You Smelly Plant!" Said a Zombie Pirate_

" _Heck!" Said Matt, Hurt By the Tough Coin_

" _We got to retreat, we got 3 gardens, and it's enough for today!" Said Sally_

" _I Agree with Sally, we did well….I Just Wish that Dunckle was still Alive"_

 _By This Time, The Gardens were safe, the plants were retreating, Scott Was Silent…_

 _The Plants Retreated To the Bunker, Where Gatling Pea Was Waiting_

" _We Did It….." Said Matt_

" _That's It. We Are Taking Suburbia Back" Said Kevin_

 _While They Came Back, Zomboss Was Really Mad at the sudden attack, and decided to prepare more defenses_

" _YOU STUPID ZOMBIES! YOU ALL SHOULD BE ALERT TO EVERY SINGLE PLANT-RELATED THINGS!" Zomboss Announced_

" _FROM NOW ON, EVERY ZOMBIE NEED TO BE ALERT 24 HOURS PER DAY!"_

" _NOW BE ALERT. BRAINZ TO EVERYONE."_

 _In the Bunker, The Plants Were Going to Prepare a Party For The Survivors…_

" _Perfect!" Said Levy, The Fire Pea_

" _I Hope Scott Likes It…." Said Livi, The Vampire Flower_

 _Chomper Was Barking Randomnly, and the others were or asleep or doing something else_

 _They didn't knew what happened to Dunckle…_

…

 _ **I'm only posting Tomorrow Night (Brazilian Time) Since I Still Have School….I Hope These 2(or 3) Chapters are enough for today, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**_


	4. Ch 3 Hello And Goodbye, Lily

_**Hi! LonyTheWolfy Here! Long Time No See! So, I Do not know how to make the celebration party so…. Read to See!**_

 _Our Heroes Were Coming Back to the shelter… but during the way…something happened…_

" _Hey Sally…Heard That?"_

" _What Are You Talking About, Matt?"_

"… _.run…."_

" _What?"_

" _RUN!"_

 _Imp Punts. Coming For Everywhere_

" _PEASHOOTERS, HYPER!" all the peashooters activated their Hyper Abilities_

" _COUNTER ATTACK DELTA 7-2"_

 _The 3 Peashooters That Survived, Activated the Hyper Gatling Pea, but instead of peas, they shoot chili beam bombs_

" _SUNFLOWERS, HEAL FLOWERS!"_

 _The Sunflowers potted the Heal Flowers, the imps got near the Chili Beam Bombs and…._

 _PROTECT YOURSELFS!_

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _The place was full of smoke…nobody could see anything….a bit of time later the smoke got away…._

" _ **Cof Cof**_ _"_

 _There Were Zombies Everywhere…Together With….Berry Shooter…..?_

 _One Of The Engineers Had a Monitor With Zomboss on it._

" _Fellow Plants. Surrender Or We'll Kill This One Of Your Species."_

 _Three Soldier Had Their Z-1 guns pointed to the Berry Shooter…_

" _Just….Leave me….Go to the bunker…" Berry Shooter Said, Weak Because of the torture she had been through_

" _L-Lily…?" Matt Was Shocked. He Always Appreciated Berry Shooter, He Was Planning to confess his feelings in the bunker…He Was Devastated…_

 _Scott Prepared his Toxic shot… He Knows More then everyone how it is to lose someone important….._

" _So, Will You Surrender, or not?" Zomboss Asked_

"… _.I Surrender…." Matt Said_

" _Great." Zomboss Replied._

 _One Of The Soldier Picked Matt Up…. And the rest too…._

" _Execute Them"_

… _._

" _Not So Fast, Zomboss"_

 _Suddenly, a chili beam bomb exploded, killing most of the zombies, including the soldiers that were holding Berry Shooter_

" _M-Matt….." Lily said to herself_

 _ **SPLASH!**_

 _The survivor Engineer Shot at Lily's head_

" _No!"_

 _What Will Happen To Lily? Find Out In The Next Chapter!_

 _ **Hey Guys! Thanks For Reading, I know it's kind of stupid but I will focus on my new book for the next days kay? I got to much into Lance's Story :v anyways, LonyTheWolfy, Out!**_


End file.
